Cry No More
by Magayon
Summary: Inuyasha left on the day of his wedding to Kagome to pursue his love for Kikyo. After several years, Inuyasha ang Kagome crossed paths. Both had turned into cold-hearted individuals. Inuyasha's family company went bankrupt and the only way to save it is to marry Kagome, who only wants revenge.


**Cry No More**

**By: Magayon**

**Author's note: **It's a good feeling that I'm finally back to what I love the most which is writing. It has been a while. I hope you like this story. This is my first after several years of absence. Also, my first Inuyasha AU fanfic. I hope you like it.

**Summary: **Inuyasha left on the day of his wedding to Kagome to pursue his love for Kikyo. After several years, Inuyasha ang Kagome crossed paths. Both had turned into cold-hearted individuals. Inuyasha's family company went bankrupt and the only way to save it is to marry Kagome, who only wants revenge.

**PROLOGUE**

WEDDING. A union of two people. A union of two hearts. It was an occasion the not only women but also men dreamed of. It was an occasion where two hearts in love became one through a holy sacrament. But for Inuyasha, it was not that important.

Inuyasha stood in front of the altar waiting for his bride—Kagome. He could see the happiness in her face. But seeing how happy she was made his heart sank. He tried to calm himself. He was marrying her—an eighteen year old girl—for the sake of both their families.

Kagome Higurashi. It was not a secret to him of her admiration to him. Even if she was five years younger than him, it didn't became a hindrance to her for loving him. Their parents were friends. So they thought of marrying Inuyasha and Kagome to strengthen the bond of their friendship. He just found it stupid but in the end, he agreed on the marriage. His older brother said that it was for their company's sake. They were having financial problems and they need the Higurashis' money. And since Kagome liked him instead of his older brother Sesshomaru, he was chosen to be the groom.

Inuyasha could still remember how happy Kagome was when she heard the news about their marriage. He never liked the idea of marrying her especially that he had love someone else. He had heard many saying that Kikyo did not really love him and that only his money was important to her. But he did not believe them. He knew the Kikyo's love for him was true and pure. But he could not do anything but to leave Kikyo behind.

Inuyasha could still remember Kikyo's tears when he told her that he was marrying Kagome. His heart breaks every time. He loved Kikyo very much.

Inuyasha felt he couldn't breath as he watched Kagome stepped more closer to him. He loved Kagome but not in the way he loved Kikyo. He loved Kagome like a little sister he never had. He knew the moment he married her both of them would suffer. Would he really want to see Kagome suffer? No. She was important to him. He didn't want to steal her chance of finding the man who would love her. Inuyasha knew he was not the man for her. Kagome was just blinded because they grew up together. She must had thought that they were destined for each other. That he was her ideal man.

He clenched his fists. He could not accept that they would be living their live in lies. He could not let Kagome be hurt because of him. If he would not do anything, he would be blaming himself for eternity.

Instead of holding Kagome's hand when she stopped in front of him, he shifted his gaze away from her. He could not look at her smiling face. He face that was full of hope that their married would be as happy as her parents was. With all of the courage left inside him, he walked past by her. He could not look and see how hurt she would become when she realized that he was leaving her. He continued walking. He heard Sesshomaru called him but he didn't look back. All he could think of was leaving the church and went to the one he truly loves.

Someday, he would ask for forgiveness to the people he had hurt especially to Kagome. He knew how badly he had hurt her but this was better that marrying her and living a lie.

**To be continue…**

**Author's note: **How do you like it? Please leave a review. Thanks.


End file.
